Old enemys New Life
by xEmmax843x
Summary: We all have friends. Some good, Some bad. When a friend betrays one of the team, a simple case turns hectic when one of them is kidnapped. Will the team be able to find their missing member after 2 years? Or will they lose all hope? Pairings: Kensi/Deeks, Callen/Nell. Set during series 3. Rated T cause I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

Old enemy's. New lives

Prologue

LA. Full of crowded streets and busy night clubs. The small, dark alleys stay abandoned. Perfect for drug deals and other illegal sales.

A woman with brown, waist length hair was walking down a dark street, heading for a meeting. Her healed boots echoing in the eary silence. A few feet behind her, a man, walking in the shadows follows her every move. Finger on triger, ready for anything.

Chapter 1

KPOV

"Come on kensi! You can do it" Callen shouted from where he stood with Joe the mail guy.

"When did I say I couldn't?" I replied, blocking Sam's knife. Sam and I were sparring with electrical knives that give a small electric shock when stabbed with them. Callen stood at the side, betting with Joe, _against_ his partner.

"Good point." He said as i stabbed Sam again.

"Arent partners supposed to bet _for_ each other? Not against!" Sam cried as he attemted to stab me.

Before Callen could reply, I sweeped Sam's legs out from under him and held the knife against his neck as he lay on the floor, looking shocked.

"And that is why you bet for Kensi when she has a knife." Callen said as he collected his monay and heading back to the bullpen. I helped Sam up and started heading to the changing rooms when he grabbed my arm.

"Whats the real reason G bet against me?" He demended, raising his eyebrows.

"I went on a date last night. Didn't go too well." I replied, shuddering at thought of the guy that couldn't keep his hands to himself and his eyes off my chest.

"How did G know about it?"

"He picked me up from the resturant." He gave me a look before departing to the showers.

xxx

It was around midday when we got a case, Eric whistling to get our attention. As he briefed us on sargent Masters, who was killed by a suspected drug cartel, I kept my eyes on the screen, praying that the picture wasn't real.

"Who's the guy that ran?" Deeks asked, refering to the guy that ran after the guns started firing. The same guy I was staring at.

"That would be Jake Matthews. Other wise known as J-dog. He has a record. Mainly shop robberies but nothing relating him to drugs. Until know." Eric said, sounding way too happy.

"Shit." I said, not realising I said it out loud until I saw the looks they were all giving me. "Jake and I grew up together. He was the only friend I had after my dad died. We haven't talked in about a year." They all loolked at me like I had 3 heads. Is it so strange that I had friends before them?

"Do you still have his number?" A voice said from behind me, making me, G, Sam and Deeks spin around with our guns out, only to be met with the amused face of Hetty, or as Deeks likes to call her, the 'ninja'.

"One of these days Hetty, You're going to get shot." Deeks said as we put our guns away.

"Maybe so, Mr Deeks. But just remember who writes your pay check." Hetty replied.

Deeks squirmed under her gaze. "Umm... LAPD writes my paycheck Hetty." He said.

"Buger." Hetty replied. "Anyway, Miss Blye? You didn't answer my question."

I grabbed my phone from my pocket and scrolled through the numbers before I came across Jake's name. I quickly though of a plan and dialed, motioning for the others to be quiet.

"K! How are you?" Jake yelled as he answered.

"J! I'm good. How are you? Still walking out on the girls you sleep with?" I said, ignoring the looks the guys were giving me at my question.

"Obviously. You can't tie this booty down! What about you? Still fancy that guy you work with? What was his name? Meeks? Teeks? Geeks?" I am so glad this isn't on loud speaker! I would be dead.

DPOV

I can't belive Kensi knows this guy! She acts so different when she talks to him! I heard her ask about girls, and whatever he said in return made her blush madly.

"No! We're just friends! I don't have any other feelings towards him!" She said. I don't know who she is talking about, but her reply made my heart sink. I haven't told anyone, but I like Kensi. It kills me when she talks about all of her dates. I saw Callen and Sam share a look out of the corner of my eye. I also noticed Kensi glance at me before turning around again with a sad look on his face.

"Whatever J." She said, bringing me back to the matter at hand. "Anyway. We need to catch up! Are you free for dinner tomorrow night? my date cancled on me and I already made reserations." I waited for a few seconds to see if he would take the bait. "Ok. See you at 7. yeah, usual place." She said before hanging up. "Ok, Jake is meeting me tomorrow night. He knows what you guys look like from a picture in my house, so you'll have to stay outside."

"Ok." Callen said, going into what Sam likes to call his 'bossy boots' mode. "Kens, Deeks, you go to the marines house, see if you can find anything. Sam and I will take the crime scene.

xxx

The car ride to Sargent Masters' house was quiet and awkward. I couldn't help but think about Kensi and this Jake guy. I noticed Kensi look at me every so often, looking like she was about to say something, then changing her mind and looking back at the road.

When we got to the Sargents house, the front door was kicked in and the house was trashed. we cleared the house room by room and found no one. We told Callen what we found and started looking through his belongings. Someone was looking for something, but what?

**There you go guys. I have just got a new laptop so I will be able to update faster than usual.**

**I will try to get the next chaper up by next week. **

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Emma xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Old enemy's. New life

Chapter 2

KPOV

I was putting everything into my bag when Hetty walked into the bullpen, looking excited.

"So, who's ready for karaoke night?" She said. Tonight was out team bonding night and we chose karaoke for tonight. I needed to relax and get drunk before my dinner with Jake tomorrow.

I rode with Nell in her mini as Deeks gave me a lift in today and I didn't want to have another awkward silence.

"So, what's going on with you and Deeks?" She asked as she drove at break neck speeds. And Callen thought I drove bad! I'll have to get him to havea lift with Nell at some point.

"I don't know. He's been acting weird today and everytime we're alone there is just an awkward silence. I don't know what's gotten into him." I replied, looking out of the window.

She didn't get the chance to say anything else as a police car pulled us over. _Damn Nells manic driving!_ After flashing my badge and dropping Hetty's name, I managed to get Nell out of a speeding ticket, but we were late. By the time we got to the bar, everyone else had already got drinks and signed everyone up for the karaoke.

We bantered and talked for 10 minutes until they started the karaoke. G went up first and shocked everyone! Except me 'cause, you know, I know everything! And probably Hetty. I'm starting to wonder if there's anything she doesn't know.

"Hi." G said after he grabbed the mic. "Um, I'm going to sing 'Heartbeat' by Scouting For Girls. And I'm singing this for a very special lady." A smile creaped onto his face. I looked at Nell and saw her face drop. If only she knew!

_Am I alone, in your heart?_

_Have I hope with your heart?_

_She's suck a teaser, _

_She's such a star._

_Give me a reason or gimme a chance._

_Am I alone in your heart,_

_Or am I alone...?_

_It tears me apart._

_Doing all I can do _

_Just to be close to you._

_Everytime that we meet,_

_I skip a heartbeat._

_Always up for a laugh,_

_She's a pain in the arse,_

_Everytime that we meet,_

_I skip a heartbeat._

_Give me an evening,_

_Or give me a night,_

_I'll show you the time, of your life_

_I'll walk you hom safe, from the dark_

_I'll give you my jacket,_

_I'll give you my heart_

_But she won't come dancing, tonight,_

_She's having the time of her life._

_Doing all I can do _

_Just to be close to you._

_Everytime that we meet,_

_I skip a heartbeat._

_Always up for a laugh,_

_She's a pain in the arse,_

_Everytime that we meet,_

_I skip a heartbeat._

Callen never took his eyes off Nell. The rest of the team made the connection by now and were waiting for Nell to realise. She just looked heart broken, bless her.

_I do love,_

_She does heartbreak_

_I did love but she broke my heart. (x4)_

_Doing all I can do _

_Just to be close to you._

_Everytime that we meet,_

_I skip a heartbeat._

_Always up for a laugh,_

_She's a pain in the arse,_

_Everytime that we meet,_

_I skip a heartbeat. (x2)_

_I skip a heartbeat for you._

After the applause dies down, G looked Nell striaght in the eye. "Nell, I have liked you since we first started working together. Will you be my girlfriend?" He said. We all looked at Nell to see shock and happiness written across her face.

Before anyone could react, she ran up to the stage, jumped into G's arms and kissed him, making Deeks and Eric wolf wistle and cheer. Sam and Hetty just smirked and I sat there feeling very smug. Totaly saw that coming! Nell pulled back and said "Yes! A thousand times yes!" They kissed again before heading back over to us.

Once they sat down, Deeks went up. "Hey! I'm going to sing 'Hey Baby' by DJ Otzi"

_Hey, hey baby_

_I wanna know if you'll be my girl._

_Hey, Hey baby._

_I wanna know if you'll be my girl._

_When I saw you walking down the street._

_I said thats the kinda girl I wanna meet._

_She's so pretty, Lord she's fine._

_I'm gonna make her mine all mine._

_Hey, Hey baby._

_I wanna know if you'll be my girl._

_Hey, Hey baby,_

_I wanna know if you'll be my girl._

_When you turn and walk away,_

_That's when, I wanna say._

_Come on baby give me a whirl,_

_I wanna know, I wanna know_

_When you turn and walk away._

_That's when I wanna say._

_Come on baby give me a whirl_

_I wanna know if you'll be my girl_

_Hey, Hey baby,_

_I wanna know if you'll be my girl._

_Hey, Hey baby,_

_I wanna know if you'll be my girl._

_Hey, Hey baby, _

_I wanna know if you'll be my girl._

_Hey, Hey baby._

_I wanna know if you'll be my girl._

_Hey, Hey baby._

_I wanna know if you'll be my girl._

_Hey, Hey baby._

_I wanna know if you'll be my girl._

Throughout the whole song I was wondering if Deeks felt the same way about me as I do about him. God I hope so.

DPOV

I don't think Kensi knows that I was singing to her. But from the look I recieved from Nell and Hetty, I think they knew. I watched as Kensi went up and realised that this would be the first time I hear her sing.

"Um... I'm going to sing 'Leave a light on' by The Saturdays." She said.

_I know the lights are lonely babe._

_There's some much grey, so far away._

_Know I'd rather be with you,_

_But I gotta do, what I gotta do._

_Every minute of the day gets longer,_

_When you're not around baby I'm going insane._

_All the distance makes us stronger._

_So baby leave a light on for me,_

_When I'm gone,_

_Leave a light on for me,_

_All night long,_

_Leave a light on for me,_

_'Cause I'm coming home._

_So baby leave a light on for me._

_I'll be back._

_Leave a light on for me._

_You know that._

_Leave a light on for me._

_'Cause I'm coming home._

_Baby without you by my side,_

_It's hard to sleep at night,_

_Just isn't right, At all._

_But no matter where we are,_

_It's the same stars, shining in the dark._

_Every minute of the day gots longer,_

_When you're not around baby I'm going insane, _

_All this distance makes us stronger_

_And no matter what nothings ever going to change._

_We just gotta keep on,_

_Doing what we do like nobody else does it,_

_With you is where I belong._

_So baby leave a light on for me,_

_When I'm gone,_

_Leave a light on for me,_

_All night long,_

_Leave a light on for me,_

_'Cause I'm coming home._

_So baby leave a light on for me._

_I'll be back._

_Leave a light on for me._

_You know that._

_Leave a light on for me._

_'Cause I'm coming home._

_I said baby won't you wait for me I'm coming,_

_Won't that light in the window,_

_'Cause no matter where the wind blows._

_Guess the picture don't do it any justice_

_And no matter where I am you can trust this,_

_You ain't gotta worry 'couse you know you're all I need._

_To hear your voice on the phone isn't near enough._

_Well hear it I wanna be near your touch._

_In your arms, so thats where I'll be._

_So baby leave a light on for me,_

_When I'm gone,_

_Leave a light on for me,_

_All night long,_

_Leave a light on for me,_

_'Cause I'm coming home._

_So baby leave a light on for me._

_I'll be back._

_Leave a light on for me._

_You know that._

_Leave a light on for me._

_'Cause I'm coming home._

_'Cause I'm coming home._

_'Cause I'm coming home._

_So baby leave a light on for me._

_'Cause I'm coming home._

_'Cause I'm coming home._

As kensi sat down, we all stared at her with our mouths wide open, even Hetty.

"What?" She asked.

"You...How...When..." Callen stuttered.

"G. Speak properly." Here comes impatiant Blye.

"You never told us you could sing like that." Sam exclaimed, finaly breaking the shock we had all been in since she started singing. And I have to say, She was AMAZING!

Kens just shrugged her shoulder, picking up her drink. "It never came up." She said, having a sip of her beer.

By the time we were leaving, Callen, Eric and Kensi were all drunk, and Nell, Sam and I had been assigned as drivers. Sam grabbed Eric, who was currently sleeping on the table, and ran for his car before anyone could say anything. Nell just looked at me and guided the very drunk Callen to her car. I looked at Kensi, who was dancing on the table and sighed.

"I would suggest staying with her tonight Mr. Deeks." Hetty said, looking at Kensi with a knowing smile. "She would not be good on her own." She stood up and walked to her car before I could argue.

I managed to get Kensi into the car and back to my house, but the second I locked the front door, he pressed herself against me and kissed me full on the lips. I stood there in shock for a second before I realised what was happening. I regained control of my brain and gently pushed her away. "Kens! You're drunk!" I said.

"Hah!" She laughed, taking a step back. "And you say I can't act." I looked at her with wide eyes when I realised something.

"You faked being drunk? Why?"

"So I could talk to you. Deeks, I like you and I want us to be more than friends." It looked like she was going to say more, but I cut her off.

Without any warning, I grabbed her face in my hands and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. I guided her to the bedroom, still kissing. We shed our clothes on the way, leaving a trail of clothes on the floor.

**There you go guys. Thanks so much for all the reviews, follows and favourites! They mean a lot to me.**

**I know some of you don't want Densi to get together too fast, but trust me, this is only going to add the the story later on.**

**Next chapter is the dinner with Jake. Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Emma xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Old enemy. New life.

Chapter 3

KPOV

I woke up to fingers running through my hair and realised I had my head on someones chest. I smiled as I smelt the sea, dog and pancakes that all point to one person. Deeks. As I remembered what happened last night, I realised that we were both still naked in Deeks' bed. I moved my head so that I was looking up at him and saw his fluffy hair and baby blue eyes staring back at me. I smiled up at him as he bent down to kiss my lips.

"Morning." He said, his surfers drawl making it sound extremely sexy.

"Morning." I said back, glancing at the clock over his shoulder. "SHIT!" I yelled, jumping up and trying to find al of my clothes.

"Was I that bad?" Deeks aked, sounding hurt despite the joke. I motioned to the clock and watched his eyes go wide. "SHIT!" He yelled as he realised that we had to be at work ten minutes ago. He ran to his closet and started grabbing clothes.

We got to work 30 minutes late and ignored the looks that were coming from Callen and Sam. We spent the rest of the day tracking leads and teasing an extremely hung over Eric who wouldn't leave the darkness of Ops for anything, not even to use the toilet! By the end of the day, I was sitting in the resturant in a black, strapless dress waiting for Jake to arrive. I managed to convince the guys that I didn't need an earwig so Eric and Nell were watching through the resturants only camera.

After a few minutes, Jake walked in, making me feel nervous and very angry. I managed to hide the anger and acted like normal though.

"K! How are you?" He said as he reached me and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm good! You?"

"Eh. Can't complain." He said with a wink. The waitress came over and we ordered. When she left, I noticed Jake was staring at me funny, making me worried that he had made me.

"What?" I asked, taking a sip of my drink.

"You had sex last night." He stated, making me choke on my drink.

"W-What?" I stammered once I was able to breathe again. "Why do you think that?"

He just shrugged. "I can tell."

"Yeah, well say another thing like that and your head will be up your ass." I said, making it sound like it was a joke, when in actual fact I was deathly serious.

We talked about a lot until we paid the bill and finished our drinks.

"Well, we should get going Kens. Or, should I say special agent Blye?" He said, making me look up in shock, before I faced the camera and bit my lip.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"My boss knows you. And I think it's time that the two of you met." Jake said and I noticed the gun at the side of the table just as I made my hand signal to Ops.

NPOV

Eric and I were watching Kensi through the camera on the big screen when Hetty walked in and grabbed a comm.

"What have I missed?" She asked as she stood next to where was leaning aganst the table.

"Not much. Williams has just arrived and whatever he said made Kensi spit out her drink." I replied, pressing some buttens on my talet and making the camera zoom in on the two.

I listened to Sam and G argue about G's sleeping habbits unitl Kenis and Williams finished their meal. I saw Kensi look to the camera and bite her lip. Something she only does when something's not right.

"Did you see that?" I asked Eric, who just nodded, not taking his eyes off the screen. I watched them discuss something before I saw Kensi's signal. "Guys!" I said down the comm. "Kensi's been made."

I saw the guys enter the resturant trying to act casual and saw something black stickingup from the side of the table and suddenly realised what it was. "He's got a gun!" I yelled, scared for my friends saftey.

DPOV

I was stuck in the car listening to Sam and Callen arguing. When Nell said that Kensi had been made, I quickly ran around to the front of the resturant and entered with Sam and Callen, trying to act normal.

"He's got a gun!" Nell suddenly yelled, making my eyes go wide and immedietly lock eyes with Kensi. Williams looked over his shoulder to see what Kensi was looking at. The second he saw the three of us, his eyes went wide and he grabbed Kensi, standing up and putting infront of her before putting the gun to her head. we got our guns out in record time and aimed at him as best we could.

"Put the gun down and let her go!" Sam yelled. Everyone in the resturant screamed and dived under the tables.

I tried to aim at Williams but I couldn't find a shot that wouldn't hit Kensi aswell. "Let her go and no one gets hurt." I said.

"How about, you let us go and I won't shoot her in the head!" He said, pressing his gun harder into her head. I saw her wince at the pain it caused. Why can't this team have one good friend? Kensi's turns out to be a murdering drug dealer. Callen's stole money and ran to the Caymens of all places. Mine nearly got himself killed, psycho bastard. And Sam's did kill himself!

"Mr Deeks. Mr Hanna. Mr Callen. Put your guns down and let them go." Hetty ordered. Sam and Callen gave eachother a look of disbelief. I only looked at Kensi with wide eyes.

"There is no way in hell I'm doing that Hetty!" I said. I glanced at Sam and Callen and saw that they had already put their guns away.

"Listen to her Deeks." Callen said in a sympathetic voice.

"No!"

"Deeks." Kensi said, making my eyes snap to hers. "It's ok. Put your gun down."

"No! I can't do that!" I said.

"G." She said and G grabbed my gun out of my hands and Sam held my arms behind my back. I looked at her to see tears forming in her eyes. "You'll get me back. you always do." She said, repeating her words from when the Romanians took her. She gave me a smile before Williams started dragging her out the back.

"No! Kens! Kensi! KENSI!" I yelled as she vanished around the corner, tears falling down my face. Sam holding m arms was the only thing stopping my from falling to my knees.

KPOV

The second I saw the guys walk through the door, I knew Nell had got my signal. I realise that the gun was showing when Deeks' eyes snapped to mine looking worried. Jake chose then to see what I was looking at. When he saw them, he grabbed me, putting me infront of him with his gun to my head. After a few seconds, I realised that Hetty was trying to convince the guys to put their guns down. I got Callen to take his gun and knew that he would never forgive me for this.

I was dragged out, listening to Deeks' shouts and felt tears streaming down my face. Jake threw me into a van and drove off. I have never felt so betrayed in my life. I vowed to myself that I would do everything in my power to make sure that I made it back to Deeks. I would never leave him.

**There you go guys. I have one week left at College so I will be able to update more often, but I am starting to apply to Uni's so that will be my main priority.**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Emma**


	4. Chapter 4

Old enemy. New life

GPOV

Letting Kensi go was the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life. I looked at Deeks when Williams took her to see tears streaming down his face as he shouted her name. This was worse than when she got taken by the Romanians.

After Deeks stopped shouting, he started struggling against Sam's hold on him. "We've got to go! We've got to follow them!" He kept saying.

"Deeks. DEEKS!" I shouted until he looked at me. "It's ok. She's wearing a tracker. We just need to wait until Nell can get a location off of it." I said. He looked hopeful as we went to the cars. I made Deeks ride with Sam while I took his car. We drove back to Ops to wait for Nell to get a location.

Xxx

"Where is she?" Deeks demanded the second we stepped foot in the darker then normal Ops centre. I guess Eric is still suffering from last night.

"We've been trying to ping Kensi's phone and her tracker, but her phone isn't responding, indicating that someone took the battery out and the tracker doesn't seem to be responding either. It's like someone managed to block the signal." Nell replied.

"I've been trying to track them using Kalidascope, but I don't know what vehicle their in and there are no cameras near the back of the restaurant to use." Eric said, not looking away from his computer screen.

Sam and I went back to the bullpen to go over what we had on Williams and see if we could find out what vehicle he could be driving while Deeks went to the shooting range to blow off some steam.

"They hooked up last night." Sam said after a few minutes of silence.

"Who?" I asked, looking around to see if he was looking at anyone inparticular.

"Kensi and Deeks. They both came in late and Kensi was wearing the same clothes she wore yesterday, something she never does. They couldn't stay more then 5 metres apart and blushed when they made eye contact." He said. I thought it over and realised everything he said was true.

I stood up and made my way to the shooting range. I waited outside while Deeks shot round after round into the paper target. When he finished, the target barley resembled a piece of paper, let alone a target with the amount of bullet holes in it. I walked in and stood behind him.

"Shooting at paper isn't going to help anyone." I said. He just shrugged.

"Yeah, well it sure as hell makes me feel better." He said glumly.

"Really?"

"No." He said, loading his gun again.

"What happened after karaoke last night?" I asked.

He stopped what he was doing and dropped his gun back on the table before leaning on it. He looked at me over his shoulder. "She was drunk, so Hetty told me to take her home and not leave her, so I took her to mine. When we got in, she kissed me and told me she was only faking being drunk. She told me that she wanted to be more than friends. So I kissed her and we ended having sex before falling asleep in my bed." He said, not looking away from me.

While I was taking it all in, he grabbed his gun and left. I just stood there thinking about what he must be going through. I know that Nell and I only got together last night, but I have liked her for a long time, and Kensi and Deeks have had a thing since they started working together, and I know that if it were Nell that was missing, a sheet of paper wouldn't be my target.

NPOV

Eric and I were trailing through traffic cameras, trying to catch a glimpse of the vehicle Williams was using. Usually we would be teasing each other like we were this morning, but now the only sounds in the Ops centre was the sounds of us frantically tapping our keyboards. There was a beep from my computer and I brought up the program that was making the noise, my eyes going wide when I realised what it was.

"OH MY GOD!" I shouted, making Eric fall out of his chair in surprise. I grabbed the phone to call G and let him know what I found.

"What?" Eric said as he got back on his chair.

"I found her! The trackers signal is back up!" I said, waiting for G to pick up. When he did, I didn't even give him time to say hello. "G! I found her! The trackers signal is coming from a warehouse. Address is on your phones." I said speaking extremely fast while typing away, sending the address to G's phone. I hung up before he could say anything else.

Deeks was sent up to Ops while G and Sam went to the warehouse, something he wasn't at all happy about. Hetty walked and grabbed a comm before joining us by the centre table. "Where was the tracker?" G asked as Sam drove towards the warehouse.

"Kensi hid it in the one place she knew no one would find it. In her bra." I said, making Eric look extremely awkward.

A minute later, they pulled up at the warehouse and entered, clearing it room by room until they got to the main room where the signal was coming from. "She's not here." Sam said, making Deeks fall to his knees and Hetty put a shaky hand to her mouth in shock. Eric had tears streaming down his face and I felt my heart crumble and the three words.

"W...What? But she has to be! The signal's coming from the room your in!" I said, my voice getting higher and louder.

"I can explain that." G said. "I found her bra and gun. They knew we could track her so sent us here to distract us long enough so they could get away." I could hear the sadness in his voice.

That's all it took for me to crumble to the ground in tears, sobs ripping through my body. This was our last hope. Eric just collapsed into his chair and Deeks stormed out of the room in a rage. Hetty followed him out, probably to stop him from breaking anything. Before she left however, I saw a single tear roll down her cheek.

5 minutes later, G and Sam walked through the Ops centre doors to find Eric sat in his chair with his head in his hands and me still sobbing on the floor. G immediately sat next to me and pulled me onto his lap so that I was sitting sideways and had my head resting on his chest. I buried my face into his shirt and cried, soaking his shirt with tears. He rested his face on the top of my head and I could feel his silent tears making my hair damp.

SPOV

This is a nightmare. I can't deal with this! My little sister is missing! I can't even begin to imagine what Deeks is feeling. I tried to imagine that it was Michelle that was taken, but each time I do, my vision turns red with rage and I want to rip someone's head off! I left G in Ops comforting Nell and went to the bullpen before looking into every detail we had on Jake Williams, finding nothing. About half an hour later, Hetty came up to me and stood in front of my desk.

"Mr Hanna." I looked up to see that she had red eyes from crying, though I was smart enough not to mention it. "I have already told Mr Callen, Miss Jones and Mr Beal, but I want you all to go home. We're no good to Miss Blye if we are too tired to hold our heads up, let alone a gun!" I started packing my stuff away, knowing it would be pointless to argue with her anyway. "Another thing Sam. I hate to ask this off of you, but would you and Michelle mind letting Mr Deeks stay at your house tonight. I would not normally ask, but under the circumstances, I think it wise to not leave him on his own tonight." I looked at her to see her looking older than she is. I could tell how much this was getting to her.

"Of course Hetty. In all honesty I was thinking the same thing myself. I'll give Michelle a call and let her know." I said. I watched Hetty turn around and start to walk back to her office. "Hetty." I said. She turned around, slightly surprised. "If you need me, give me a call. We all need someone to talk to every now and then." She gave me a small smile and nodded her thanks, before walking back to her desk.

I rang Michelle and waited for her to pick up. It was 9pm but I knew she would be awake until I got home, or until I told her that I wouldn't come home.

"Hey baby." She said when she picked up. "Is this your call to let me know you won't be home tonight?" She said.

"No. I'm coming home." I said, not bothering to mask the sadness and strain in my voice.

"Sam? What's wrong?" She asked and I could hear the frown in her voice.

"Kensi was kidnapped. And we don't know where she is." I heard her gasp and had to fight off the tears. "Listen, Kensi and Deeks got together last night and Hetty and I agree he shouldn't be alone tonight. So would it be ok if he stayed with us for the night."

"Oh of course." She said and I could hear her run to the spare room to make sure there were clean sheets on the bed.

"Ok. We'll be home in an hour. Don't wait up." I already knew she would.

"I'll wait for the two of you. See you in a bit." She hung up before I could argue.

I went to the armoury to see Deeks furiously cleaning his gun. "Hey man." I said, sitting in the chair next to him. He didn't answer, just carried on cleaning. "Hey, you gotta get some sleep. You're no good to her sleep walking. Michelle and I have talked, and we want you to stay at ours tonight. You shouldn't be alone." He looked up at me with unshed tears.

"Are you sure?" He said.

"Grab your stuff and lets go. I'll even allow you to bring Monty." I said with humour in my voice. Well, as much humour as I could muster. An hour later we were pulling up at my house with all of his stuff and Monty. I would never admit this to anyone, but I was becoming quite fond of that dog. I told Deeks about not mentioning NCIS to my daughter and discussed the 'one bathroom and lock the door or Zoë will walk ion on you' situation.

DPOV

I was really touched by Sam's offer and was so thankful. I didn't want to be alone. The second I stepped foot in the house, Michelle pulled me into a tight hug.

"Oh Marty! It's good to see you!" She said, pulling back and looking at me. "I'm so sorry." She said. I smiled before answering.

"Thanks. And thanks for letting me stay. It means a lot." She smiled and showed me the bathroom and the room I would stay in. I put Monty's bed in the living room and he settled down straight away, falling alseep almost instantly. When Michelle and Sam left to go to their own bed, I just lay down and thought for a while, thinking of Kensi and last night before drifting off. The last thought I had was that I would stop at nothing to get her back. Nothing.

**Wow! 2 chapters in one day! The only reason this is possible is that I've been given the night off work and my dad and brother have gone to the cricket, so I have had the computer to myself all evening. **

**I know some of you are worried about the sort of stuff that is going to happen, and I don't want to give too much away but I will say that Kensi will not be raped or get involved with anyone other than Deeks and the whole team will wait for her. If some of you don't like this then that is your opinion. I will not discriminate against you. **

**You will find out who Jake's boss is in the next chapter. Can you guess who it is? I might be able to update tomorrow, but if not it will be next week sometime.**

**Please let me know what you think. Your reviews mean a lot to me.**

**Emma**


	5. Chapter 5

Old enemy. New life.

Chapter 5

DPOV

I woke up feeling confused and alert. It took ma a moment to remember where I was and what happened. I immedietly felt helpless and did everything I could to not break down. I quickly got changed and headed to the kitchen where I saw Michelle cooking and a little girl, Zoe, playing with Monty.

"Marty! You're up. Do you want breakfast? I made bacon!" Michelle exclaimed turning to face me.

"Please! It smell amazing!" I said, taking a seat next to Zoe at the table. "You must be Zoe. I'm Marty." I said to Zoe.

"Hi Marty! Is this your dog?" She asked, looking at me with big brown eyes.

"Yes. His name id Monty." I replie, saying a quick thanks to Michelle when she put a plate of food infront of me.

"I ate and watched Zoe play with Monty and sneak him some of her food. I just chuckled, knowing Monty now has a new friend.

I heard Sam enter the kitchen on his phone before hanging up. He patted my shoulder as he walked past. "We gotta go Marty." He said, giving Michelle a quick kiss and then hugging Zoe. I left Monty with them for the day until I got back to take him home.

"You know, that is the first time you've called me Marty." I said as we got in the car. Sam just looked at me with a smile

"Don't get used to it." As we drove towards Ops, I couldn't shake the feeling of dread in the pit of my stomache. I hope we find Kensi soon. I don't know how long this team can manage without her.

KPOV

I woke up on a cold, hard concrete floor with my hands tied behind my back. I looked around to se a single light bulb lighting up part of the room. Unfortunatly, it wasn't bright enough for me to see the walls. I sat up and heard someone unlocking a door, before light poured through the now open door. A tall an walked in and I had to think how fuck ugly he was. Seriously, how can anyone be that ugly? He had short, greasy black hair and an extremely long neck, round face which looked like he had been sucking sour lemons.

"Ah! Special agent Blye! I was wondering when you would wake up." He said with a heavy Romanian accent.

"Were you? Sorry to keep you waiting." I said, the sarcasm dripping from my voice. "Mind telling me who you are?"

He smiled the kind of smile that makes you want to run for the hills. "Well, I believe you know of my family, but my name is Razvan Comescu." My eyes went wide at his last name. I thought Dracule was the last Comescu out there! "Yes, I know how you and your team killed my family in cold blood-"

"It wasn't cold blood! They were going to kill Callen and our operations manager!" I yelled. He just ignored me and carried on with his monologue.

"Now, I am going to use you to keep me off the radar and keep my buisness in order." He grabbed me and dragged me out of the room. He dragged me into a sort of bar and it took one look at the stage and poles to realise it was a strip club. What the hell?

"This, my dear," He said, grabbing my hair and forcing me to look at the celing. "Is my stip club. Durning the week, I expect you to be a dancer and waitress. And at the weekend, you are going to be my drug runner. selling my drugs and collecting my money."

Now I understand. He doesn't want to get caught and he thinks that because I'm an NCIS agent, I will be able to say that I am undercover and not get caught. This will be the perfect chance to escape! Or at least get a message to the team.

He suddenly pulled my hair even harder. "Don't even think about running away! There will be at least one of my men will be with you at alltimes when you are selling my drugs! You will never be alone! They will be watching your every move and will shoot you the second you put a foot out of line!" He growled in my ear.

I swore to myself in that moment that I would find away to escape. I don't care how long it would take! I would escape!

**Sorry about the short chapter, but I just wanted to let you know who is the boss and what his plan is. How many of you guessed it was a Comescu? **

**I should be able to update next week, if not it will be as soon as I can**

**please review and let me know what you think.**

**Emma**


	6. Chapter 6

Old enemy. New life

Chapter 6

_2 years later_

GPOV

I was walking throught the door of the office to see agent Lucy Blidworth, Kensi's current temporary replacement, walking out in tears.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I asked as she passed me, her short, black hair a mess.

"I quit!" She shouted over her shoulder. "I can't stand another minute here! Good luck finding anyone to be a part of this hell hole!" With that, she was gone. She was only hear 2 days! That's the shortest one yet.

I walked into the bullpen to see Deeks signing paperwork. "What did you do this time?" I asked, putting my stuff on my desk opposite his. I spared a quick glance at Kensi's desk which loked exactly the same as when she dissapeared. We let no one use that desk and only touched it when we were wiping the dust off.

"What do you mean?" Deeks asked, trying and failing to sound innocent.

"Mr Deeks." Hetty saild, walking into the bullpen. "That is the 10th temporary agent in 3 months! You need a partner in the field! You can't watch your own back! I know they are not Miss Blye, but I have put off giving you a temporary partner, but it has been 2 years, and even now it is only because I am under pressure from Director Vance. I am now going to have to find you a new partner, so try not to scare them off and get on with it!" She said before walking away.

I just looked at Deeks and shook my head, knowing that Granger told Hetty that when Deeks scared Lucy off, he would be Deeks' next partner, and I knew Deeks wouldn't like that. Since there were no cases, I went up to Ops to see what we had on Kensi's case. I kissed Nell when I walked in and stood infront of the board covered in everything we knew about Kensi's kidnapping. There was nothing new since I looked yesterday and I just looked to see if there was anything I missed.

I just hope we find her soon. It was bad enough with Dom and he wasn't as close to us as Kensi is and he wasn't missing as long. 2 years is a long time to be missing for.

KPOV

I hate my life. Every week night, I sing, dance and strip in Comescu's cluba and every weekend I sell his drugs. I've been trying to escape, but the only time I am not watched by Comescu's goons is when I'm in the bathroom, and even then there are no windows and the door is guarded by said goons. I am watched that closley that even if I breathe funny I'll be shot!

I am meeting with a marine tonight while he is on leave. I keep trying to think of ways for me to tip him off as to who I am so that he could call NCIS, but I can't think of anyways to let him know without getting myself killed and I knew if I could let him know, he probably wouldn't call NCIS as he could get dishonerably discharged for taking drugs. I know my team would be looking for me, but I couldn't help the doubt that they had given up. I knew Granger would have forced them to make other cases a priority after the first few months.

I have been stuck here for 2 years and I have started losing hope of ever being found. By now, Deeks would have a new partner and has probably forgotten all about me. Have they all given up hope? Am I just another cold case passed onto the LAPD? If so, is there anyone looking for me?

"Kensi!" Comescu shouted as he walked into my room, or should I say prison, without knocking. I honestly don't think this man knows how to be polite!

"Yes?" I asked, the annoyance clear in my voice.

"The marine you are meeting with tonight, I killed him for being late to pay up. So you are meeting his friend tonight instead. And don't forget, if he does not pay, he is dead, and you will be in serious amounts of pain!" He said before punching my gut and walking out.

I just lay on my bed and waited. I thought about what he said and couldn't help the wave of hope that washed over me. If a marine is dead, my team will investigate. AndI know the marine came to the club a few times, so their investigetion could lead them here! Or, they could follow his friends to the meet tonight and find me there!

I stayed where I was until the usual goons came and dragged me to the car. I got in and thought about how I could tip my team off without the goons knowing.

DPOV

2 years. Kensi has been missing for 2 years. I finaly resigned from LAPD and joined NCIS as special agent Maty Deeks, and now I know that I will never be away when we get news on Kensi.

I walked into Ops to see Granger stood next to G who looked very uncomfortable. It was 4am and I saw that Hetty had allowed drinks in Ops as we all know what G is like when he has no caffeene in him. I looked at Eric to see him still in his spiderman pyjamas and Nell was wearing one of G's tops and shorts.

"This is lieutenant James Matherson. Lives on base with his friends, Lieutenant Samual Green and Petty Officer David Holmes. Matherson was found an hour ago with a ginshot to the back of the head in an ally in downtown LA. The scene has been processed by the LAPD and they are sending all of the evidence to us as we speak." Eric said, putting the neccessary pictures on the screen.

"They have sent me a fingerprint match that they found, which is the reason you're all here." I could tell by the look on G's face that Nell didn't tell him any of this. "They also found a bag of cocaine in his house that has 3 sets of fingerprints. One belonging to Matherson, one unidentified and one the same as the other prints."

"Nell." Sam said, getting agitated. "Stop beeting around the bush. Who does the print belong to?"

Nell sighed before putting a picture on the screen that made all of us stunned. "The prints belong to Razvan Comescu." She said. I looked at G to see him go ridged and stare at the picture.

"Matherson and his friends are in the boatshed." Eric shed.

"One minute Mr Callen." Granger said. "You are going to take a back seat on this one." He was about to say more but didn't get the chance.

"No way! First you force us try to get us to stop investigating Kensi's case! Now, you're trying to make me not find the guy who has had a hand in making my life hell!" Callen said, clearly pissed.

"Mr Callen, I am the assistant director and you will be taking a back seat. Mr Hanna will be in charge of this investigation. It is not open for discussion." He said before walking out.

Sam and I went to interrogate Green and Holmes, while G watched on the screens. I walked into the room to see Holmes looking very nervous.

"Petty Officer David Holmes. What can you tell me about James Matherson?" I asked once I sat down.

"He's a first class marine sir. Can you tell me why I'm here?" He answered, looking even more nervous.

"Lieutenant Matherson was found dead early this morning. Strange you wouldn't know since you were the one that rang it in." I said, making him look slightly scared. "You forget about voice recognition that you use so much?"

"Shit. I told him to pay! But he wouldn't listen! I told him!" He rambled.

"Who?" I asked. "Who killed him?"

"Comescu. James was buying his drugs but didn't pay the girl when she said. She warned him it would get ugly."

SPOV

I walked down the stairs and saw G sat on the table watching the screen. "Nothing. That guy's vocabulary doesn't stray too far from the word 'lawyer'." I said as I stood next to the table.

"I heard. Seems Deeks is getting more luck. Holmes has admitted to knowing about the drugs." He said, not taking his eyes off the screen. Granger must have really pissed him off.

"Who?" Deeks asked. "Who killed him?"

"Comescu." G went stiff when he heard that bastards name. "James was buying his drugs but didn't pay the girl when she said. She warned him it would get ugly."

"Girl? What girl?" Deeks asked as G and I shared a look.

"No one knows who she is. People think that she's his partner, but no one can figure out why Comescu suddenly has a partner. She's the one who sells the drugs and collects the money. Comescu never makes any of the meets. Apparently she has some way of avoiding the cops. Never been arrested." Holmes said. This would make it harder to find Comescu.

"Ok. Thank you." Deeks said as he started to stand up.

"Wait!" Holmes said. "I'm meeting with her tonight. Matherson still owes money and I have to meet her to pay."

"Can you help us get Comescu? All you need to do is make the meet and wear an earwig and we will hear everything." Deeks said as we started to form a plan.

xxx

G and I were sat in the Challenger while Deeks was sat in Kensi's car. He takes it out once a week to make sure it still works. Holmes aggreed to wear an earwig and was now waiting for the girl. We also convinced Hetty to give him one of the shirts with a button cam so we could see who she was. We could hear her heels echoing in the silent ally before we could see her. It was too dark to see her face, but from the features we could see, she looked very familiar, but none of us could figure out where we knew her from.

"You got the money?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Tell her you can get it for her next Saturday." G said into the earwig. I saw her tilt her head to the side slightly as if trying to figure something out.

"No... But I can get it for next Saturday!" Holmes exclaimed. The woman sighed and looked over her shoulder, almost like she was watching something.

"Look..." She said as she turned back to face Holmes. "I don't make the rules. That's Comescu's job." She looked over her shoulder again. "Ok, Comescu won't wait until next Saturday, and unless you want to end up like your friend, bring the money to the 'Lone Wold' club by 8pm tomorrow night. If you don't, then I can't save you from Comescu."

"How will I know who to give the money to?" He asked as she turned around. She looked at him over her shoulder.

"Ask for Alaya." She said before walking back down the ally and out of sight.

We got the earwig back from Holmes before Hetty sent us home. The video was too dark and Eric won't be able to get it enhanced until tomorrow evening.

KPOV

When we got to the meet, the goons, Dumb and Dumber, were hiding in the shadows, watching every move I made. I walked towards the marine, my heels echoing in the eerie silence. I stood infront of him and put my hands on my hips.

"You got the money?" I asked.

I saw him tilt his head and look slightly to the left, as if listening to someone.

"No...But I can get it for next Saturday!" He exclaimed. I sighed and looked over my shoulder, knowing that I will get hit for this.

"Look..." I said, looking at him again. "I don't make the rules, that's Comescu's job." I looked behind me again, seeing if I had the chance to run. "Ok, Comescu won't wait until next Saturday, and unless you want to end up like your friend, bring the money to the 'Lone Wolf' club by 8pm tomorrow night. If you don't, then I can't save you from Comescu."

"How will I know who to give the money to?" He asked. I looked back at him and realised he was wearing one of Hetty's shirts with a buton cam. If thats true, then he is wearing an earwig with my team on the end of it. I was threatened to say my name, but knew that all that would so is get me shot.

"Ask for Alaya." I said before walking back down the street, followed by dumb and dumber. I knew that by 8pm tomorrow, Eric would be able to enhance the video and recognise me! I might finaly be getting out of here!

**Here you go guys! Another chapter! I'm so happy with how quickly I am getting these chapters updated! **

**Thank you all for your reviews, they mean a lot to me! **

**please review and let me know what you think!**

**Emma**


	7. Chapter 7

Old enemy. New life

Chapter 7

GPOV

I drove in early with Nell. She wanted to watch the footage from yesterday so I said I would go through it with her. As we were watching it, I saw something move in the background behind the girl. "There! Did you see that?" I asked. Nell zoomed in and we both saw it. A man with a gun trained on the girl!

"She was being forced!" Nell said in a disbelieving voice. "He was there to make sure she didn't run!" We looked at each other, not noticing Eric walking into Ops. "Who is she?"

"Who is who?" Eric said as he sat at his computer.

"Can you enhance this video?" I asked.

"Can I enhance the video. That's like asking if Barney is purple." Eric said.

"Who's Barney?" I asked, making Nell laugh and Eric look shocked.

"Barney?" He exclaimed. "Barney the dinosoar? The kids show?"

"I don't know what you do in your free time Eric, but please don't drag me into it!" I said before going to convince Hetty to give me money for tonight.

xxx

Sam and Deeks walked into the club, which we soon realised was a strip club, while I sat in the car. Eric said the video was too dark and wouldn't be able to be enhanced until now as he had to send it to some high tech people.

"Any luck with that video Eric?" I asked, bored out of my mind.

"I'm just downloading. Give me 5 mins and I can start facial recognition." He replied.

"Something seems off about this whole thing. I know that woman's voice from somewhere, but I can't figure out where!" I said, leaining back against the seat. I know that voice is extremely familiar, like i've heard it alot, but I just don't know who it could possible be. A small part of me wants it to be Kensi, but I pray that it isn't. If Kensi was with Comescu for the last 2 years, lord knows what she would have gone through.

SPOV

Deeks and I were sat in the club listening to G and I have to admit, there was something familiar about that womans voice. I looked around the club an spotted 2 men talking near the bar.

"Got eyes on Comescu." I said. "He's talking with someone by the bar. Can't see his face." I watched them talk for a minute before Holmes walked in.

"Got eyes on Holmes." Deeks said, just as the guy Comescu was talking to turned around.

"Guys! The guy Comescu was talking to is Jake Williams!" I said, just as Holmes asked for Alaya.

"But if Williams is here, then that means..." G trailed off, not wanting to be the one who said it. I saw the woman from the video walk through the door with her back to us and walked up to Holmes, I prayed that it wasn't her! I want to find her, but I can't let her be in the hands of Comescu!

"Guys... The woman in the video..." Eric said as she turned around. "It was Kensi."

I grabed Deeks' arm just as he was about to stand up and go to her. "Don't move your ass from that Chair." I said in a low voice as Holmes followed Kensi into a back room. "You blow our cover and we're all dead."

KPOV

I walked out of the back room and saw Holmes at the bar. I walked up to him and motioned him to follow me. As I turned around, I saw something move and saw Sam grab Deeks' arm and whisper something to him. I knew it! I knew they were investigeting! They finaly found me!

Holmes followed me into the back room and said "Give me the earwig." loud enough for him to hear but low enough that the earwig wouldn't be able to pick it up. He looked at me like he was about to protest but one glare from me and he willing gave it up. I wiped it before p[utting it in and smiling as I heard all of their voices again.

"That couldn't have been Kensi. It just couldn't." G said. I didn't see him in the club. He must be in the car outside.

"G, I saw her with my own 2 eyes!" Sam said, sounding irritated.

"It makes sense! We haven't been able to find her and that's because Comescu knew how to hide her." Eric said.

I took the case off Holmes and counted the money while they were talking before I decided to make my presence known.

"Are you seriously telling me that you convinced Hetty to give you 2 million dollers for a deal with Comescu!" I said, disbelief ringing in my voice.

"Actually, she wouldn't give us the money so we borrowed it from her des- KENSI!" G suddenly exclaimed, like he didn't realise who he was talking to.

"Kens!" Nell exclaimed.

"Hey. Been a while since I heard you voice." I said with a chuckle.

"It's good to hear you Kens. Although, I wish it were under different cercumstances." G said.

"You and me both. Ok. Holmes, take this money back and guys, put it back in Hetty's desk! You know she'll murder you if she realises it's gone!" I said.

"Too late." The ninja's voice said. "Mr Callen, I would like to have a word with you about stealing when you get back. Miss Blye, it's great to hear you again. We will get you home soon dear." She said, making me smile.

"Thanks Hetty. I've missed your threats! Anyway, I'm going to tell Comescu that you didn't have the money, so you're going to have to put a security detail on him and take him to the boatshed. Sam, can you do that since G will be a bit busy getting told off." I said with a laugh. I forgot how nice it is to laugh. I haven't laughed in 2 years!

"What am I doing?" Deeks said in his surfers drawl, nearly making me swoon.

"You, are going to meet me in the back ally with my gun... And a donought. I miss donoughts." I said, making a lot of people laugh.

I kept the earwig and waited for a minute while Holmes left before walking back into the club and finding Comescu. G would be taking him to the boatshed since Sam wanted to keep an eye on me while Deeks got my gun and suggary treat. I walked up to Comescu at the back of the club to deliver the news.

"He didn't have the money." I said as I stood in front of him. He looked at me before slapping my face. He grabbed my face and turned it to look at him.

"Why not!" He growled.

"He said he couldn't get that much! Said he didn't know how much his friend owed!" I said, earning me a punch to my gut, knocking the breath out of me. It was a good thing that my corset covered my stomach, I knew there would be a bruise there. I heard Sam's intake of breath and knew he saw.

Comescu fixed my hair to cover my red cheek and sent me to serve people. I went to Sam's table first to collect the dirty glasses.

"You ok?" He asked the second I got there.

"Yeah, I've had worse." I immedietly regretted saying that when I saw Sam's face. If looks could kill, everyone in this club would be a pile of ash! I pretended to wipe up a spill. "I'll keep the earwig on as much as I can. I'll let you know the plan when I think of it." I left then to avoid suspicion. Half an hour later I told Sam to go home to Michelle and Zoe.

"Hey Kens, I'm in the back ally." Deeks said. "And I brought a sugary treat!" Yay! Donought! I told the bar tender, Jim, that I was taking a break and went into the back ally where I saw Deeks on the other side of the wire fence. There were no cameras here due to the fence, so I didn't have to worry.

I walked over to Deeks and wished more than anything that there was nothing between us. The holes in the fence were just big enough to fit a hand through, so I reached through and held his hand. He passed a bag through another gap and I saw my powdered piece of heaven inside. "Thought you'd want this Fern." He said with a grin.

"I never thought I'd be happy to hear you call me Fern!" I said before eating the donought. "I thought you'd all forgotten about me." I said as I finished, wiping my hands on my corset.

He grabbed my chin and made me look into his eyes. "We never forgot about you! I have thought about you everyday! Hetty started hiring temps to fill in for you,but I got rid of 10 in 3 months!" He said with a laugh.

I glared at him, which made him drop his gaze. "Deeks!" I cried. "You shouldn't have done that! You can't watch your own 6! What if you had been shot!" I was about to go on a rant, but Deeks stuffed a chocolate bar in my mouth. Ooh! Dairy Milk!

"I've already had this lecture from Hetty. And look! I'm fine! I'm perfectly fine Fern." He said with a spark in his eyes.

"That my gun?" I asked when I at the chocolate. He smiled before passing it over.

"I've fired it in the shooting range a few times to make sure it's working and cleaned it every week. It stayed in my car." He saw my face and knew what I was thinking. "You're car is in the NCIS garage. I drive it around once a month to make sure it is still working properly and had the mechanics service it every 6 months."

I just smiled before saying bye, knowing I was going to get beat if I stayed out here any longer. I went straight to my 'room' (Or prison) to hide my gun. I hope they get me out soon. I don't know how much more of this I can take!

**There you go! They finaly found her! Unfortunatly, they aren't going to get her out for a few more chapters and they will be bringing in help from other teams/shows to get her. Can any of you guess who they are going to bring in?**

**Thank you for all the reviews! they mean a lot to me! Please review and tell me wht you think!**

**Emma**


	8. Chapter 8

Old enemy. New life

Chapter 8

NPOV

I went back to G's house with him and sat on his sofa, that I made him buy. He came into the room and handed me a beer before sitting next to me, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"You ok?" I asked, sensing the tension in his arm.

"Just stressed. I want to get Kensi back as quick as possible, but I know that if we want to get Comescu we have to keep her there. I just feel so helpless! She's been there for 2 years already! I feel like I've failed her." He sighed, getting up and looking out the window.

I got up and hugged him, feeling him rest his head on mine. "It's all going to be fine. I'm sure Kensi knows that you guys will never give up on her. None of us gave up in the last 2 years, and none of us are going to give up now we know where she is. Hetty is talking to Granger now, and she is going to convince him to make Kensi's case a priority again." I said.

"And if he doesn't make it a priority?" He asked and I looked up at him with a smirk on my face.

"How do you feel about attending his funeral?" He laughed, a sound I haven't heard for a long time, before bending down to kiss me. He pulled me onto the sofa were we cuddled for a while before going to bed (which I also made him buy).

SPOV

I couldn't stand seeing Kensi in that much pain. If I ever get my hands on Comescu, he will wish he never even considered messing with us!

I walked into the house to see Michelle waiting for me in the kitchen. She came to kiss me, but I picked her up and spun her round, laughing a real laugh for what felt like the first time in 2 years.

"Hey! What are you so happy about?" Michelle asked as I put her down. I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"We found her! We've finally found her!" I said, doing a happy dance in the middle of the kitchen.

"You found her? Oh that is amazing! Where is she? Is she alright? Who had her?" Those questions made my smile fall as I realised that she wasn't out of danger yet.

"She's still there." I said, sinking into a chair and putting my face in my hands. "We had to keep her there so that we could get Comescu. Why did we do that?"

"Wait... Comescu has her?" Michelle asked, forcing my hands away from my face. "I thought killed the last of them?"

"That's what we thought. But apparently one missed G's anger and decided to mess with us further."

"It's going to be ok Sam. You know where she is! That's more than you knew this morning. And now you know where she is, you can figure out what to do. Kensi's a strong girl. She's survived this long, she can survive a few more days." She said. It's amazing how she knows exactly what to say to make me feel better.

"Thanks honey. And if you tell anyone I did a happy dance, I'll sleep at G's for a week."

xxx

I got into Ops early and went straight to see Eric and Nell. When I got in, I saw G stood behing Nell as she worked on something.

"Morning guys. Wheres Eric?" I asked, sitting in Eric's chair, noticing that his computer was oddly missing.

"He went to get coffee. Hetty's allowed drinks in Ops today because someone is being grumpy!" Nell said with a pointed look at G.

"Hey! It's not my fault Eric nearly got shot... Or that his computer fell on my fist... Or that his surf board dived under my car..." G said, trying and failing to sound innocent. When Nell and I gave him the same look of disbelief, he threw his hands up in the air. "Ok! I might be slightly on edge. I don't like this situation. Kensi needs to be here. Not there."

"I know man. I'm the same." I said, getting up and putting my hand on his shoulder. "She's alive and we know where she is. That's more than we knew 2 days ago, and now we can figure out what to do."

G gave me a funny look. "Michelle said that to you last night didn't she? There's no way you could come up wih that on your own."

"Ok!" I said throwing my hands up in mock surrender. "She might have said something familiar last night. But it's true! Let's just focus on the positive today ok?"

Suddenly, the comms unit in the speakers came to life. "Nell? Hellooo! Anybody there?" A sing song voice floated around the Ops centre, making G jump and pull his gun out. "Guys! I'm bored!" Kensi whined.

"G! Give me the gun." I said, holding my hand out. He hesitated before handing me the gun, realising that he would probably shoot something or someone sooner or later. "Hey Kenz! How ya doing?"

"Well, I'm being held against my will by a psychopathic drug dealer who won't shut up about killing Callen, being force to be a stripper, get shit food to eat, sleep on a bed that is practacaly concrete and I am selling drugs for said psychopath. So all in all... I'm great!" She said in a sarcastic voice. I could picture her stood with her hands on her hip rolling her eyes.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." G murmered, earning a glare from Nell.

"I heard that G." Kensi said in a humourous voice. "What's up with Mr Cranky pants over there?"

"He hasn't had any coffee this morning." Nell replied. "That and I kicked him out the house last night."

"Why'd you do that Nelly bear." Deeks said as he walked through the door to Ops with coffee. G spun around with his spare gun in his hand.

"G! Put all your weapons on the table. Now!" I yelled. He did as I said and put 2 guns and 6 knives on the table. Don't ask where he hid them all. It's not pretty.

"Now I know why Eric refused to come in here." Deeks said as he handed out the coffee. "Now, why did you kick G out last night?"

"He was practicing Russian at 1am! I couldn't sleep! So I kicked him out." Nell replied with a glare at he boyfriend.

"Kensi!" A male voice sounded over the speakers. The Ops centre instantly fell silent as everyone recognized the voice of Razvan Comescu. And he sounded mad.

"What?" Kensi said. Only those that knew her very well would be able to detect the fear in her voice. I looked around the room to see G holding a very frightened Nell and Deeks looking like he was about to murder someone. There was the sound of skin hitting skin and a thud as someone fell to the floor sound over the speakers.

"Get Hetty." I whispered to one of the techs in the room, who promptly ran from the room.

"Where is he?" Comescu yelled.

"Who?" Kensi said back, her voice slightly muffled, like her throat was being constricted.

"You know exactly who! What did you tell him?" He yelled back before another thud was heard, followed by a slightly quieter thud. It sounded like someone being thrown against a wall before they fell to the floor. These thuds were acompanied by a yell of pain from Kensi.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She yelled. She made a funny sound, like all the air left her body at once.

"Petty officer Holmes! My men went to collect my money from him. Only he is no where to be found! What did you say to him?" He yelled as Hetty walked into Ops, followed by Eric. They both stopped as they heard a cry of pain from Kensi. Nell buried her face in G's chest and Deeks was gripping the table so hard his knuckles had turned white.

"I DIDN'T TELL HIM ANYTHING!" Kensi screamed in pain. There was another thud and a breath of air leaving Kensi's lungs. "But do you know what this means?" G and I shared a look. What is she doing?

"What?" Comescu hissed.

"You can't find him. That means he's in a safe place. Which means NCIS is investigeting." She said in a taunting voice. _Is she trying to get herself killed?_ I asked myself. "That means my team will find me."

"Oh I hope they do." Comescu sneered. "And when they do, I will kill all of you! Including your pesky operations manager and director! Then everyone will know not to mess with me!" He screamed before there was a sound of someone hitting a wall.

"No! Don't!" She pleaded before she screamed a peircing scream that shook me to the core. G dragged Nell out as she broke down and Eric grabbed the nearest bin before being sick. I sunk to the floor and put my head in my hands, trying to block out her agonized screams. I looked up when silence filled the Ops centre and saw that Hetty had sunk into the closest chair and had silent tears streaming down her face. I looked at Deeks to see him on the floor with his head in his hair, rocking back and forth.

"There. Now, you are mine and mine alone. No one will take you away from me." Comescu whispered menicingly in her ear. I hearda door slam and Kensi's sobs filled the air. This is the first time I have heardher cry. She never cried around us when Dom died. She just put all of her emotions into her job.

"Marty." Her small, weak voice came through the speakers, making Deeks jump to his feet and reveal the tear marks on his face. He stared at the screen, probably wishing to see her image on there.

"I'm here Kens. I'm here." He said, his voice thick with tears.

"Help me." She breathed. The pain and anguish in her voice made my heart break!

"I will. I promise Kens. I will find you." He declared before static sounded, signaling that she had turned her earwig off. Deeks' head fell and I saw his shoulder sag. "That's the first time she has ever called me Marty." He said in a soft voice.

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "We'll get her back. I promise. We will stop at nothing to get her home." I said. Deeks gace me a weak smile before walking out. I would keep my promise. Even if it kills me.

**There you go guys. Another chapter. Sorry it's late but I am doing work exeriance at a local school and haven't had much time to write. **

**I will try to update next week. If not, then it will be as soon as possible.**

**Please review, they mean a lot to me.**

**Emma**


	9. Chapter 9

Old enemy. New life

Chapter 9

KPOV

I turned the earwig off after Marty promised to save me. I can't believe they heard that! I can't believe they heard me cry for the first time since I've known them! I lay on the floor and clutched my ribs just below my bra, where Comescu burnt me with the branding iron. With tears still spilling out of my eyes, I moved my bra and inspected the burn and noticed that it wasn't bad enough to be permanent. I grabed a new shirt from my draw since Comescu ripped mine and put it on. I grabbed my gun from where I hid it under the pillow and put it in my right boot. I felt safer having it on me. I decided that I would kill this bastard the next chance I got! Nothing will stop getting back to my team.

"Kensi!" Comescu yelled as he came back into the room. "I have a job for you."

I was dragged out of the building and into a black van so fast I din;t get a chance to turn the earwig back on. My hands were tied behind my back as Comescu climbed in next to me.

Once the van stopped, I was dragged out and into the warehouse they took me to when I was first taken when Jack, the bastard, kidnapped me 2 years ago. I was dragged into a large room in the middle of the warehouse and tied to a chair on top of a slightly raised platform in the centre of the room. Comescu was pacing in front of me, clearly pissed off.

"What the hell is going on?!" I yelled.

"Gag her." He said to the goon that was tieing me up. Moments later, duct tape was stuck over my mouth, preventing me from forming words. "Ahh. That's better. Now that she's quiet, turn her earwig on."

My eyes widened as his goon stuck his finger in my ear and turned it on. How did he know? My heart raced with fear. I didn't know what he was doing and I was terrified. Not for my saftey, but for the saftey of my team. If he is turning my earwig on, It means that he is going to trick them into coming for me and he will kill them, like he said he would, and I have no way to warn them!

DPOV

Nell returned to the Ops centre not long ago, having recovered from her break down. Eric still looked pale but refused to leave his chair and continued to tap away on his computer. Not only has Sam confiscated all of G's weapons, but he also confiscated mine! Ever since Kensi had turned her earwig off, I have been pacing the room, waiting for somethhing to happen.

All of a sudden, the static from Kensi's earwig stopped, signaling that it had been turned on. Everyone in the room froze and looked over at the screen to make sure that it was really on.

"Now Miss Blye." Comescu's voice cut through the deathly silence that had filled the Ops centre. Even Granger looked concerned at his voice. "You are going to pay for tipping Holmes off. My sources have told me that he has spent the night in protective custody at NCIS. No one, not even you precious team can save you now. When I am done with you, you will need a DNA test to identify you."

Fear gripped my heart at his words. I heard a muffled noise and some shuffeling in the background, before hearing a phone ring. "I have some buisness to take care of. I will be back soon" Comescu said. A few seconds later there was the sound of a door slamming.

"Something's not right." I said.

"Of course it's not right. Comescu is about to torture Kensi! What's right about that!" G yelled.

"No, not that. This whole situation!" I said, looking around and meeting blank stares. "If Comescu wanted to torture Kensi, then why now? Why not earlier when he was using her as a punching bag?"

"I'm not following." Nell said, tears forming in her eyes at the thought of Kensi being tortured. Erics computer suddenly beeped.

"Guys, Kensi is in a warehouse. The one where you found her bra and tracker when she was first kidnapped." Eric said. G and Sam shared a look before walking towards the door.

"Wait a minute!" I said. They stopped and looked back at me. "I'm still thinking."

"Mr. Deeks. You had better have a good reson for not getting our agent back." Granger said in a stern voice.

I put my hands on the table and leant on them. "Kensi's voice was muffled. Sounded like she was gagged." Everyone stood around the table and watched me. "And Comescu started talking as soon as the earwig was turned on. Which means she had to be gagged while the earwig was off. And if she was gagged..." My eyes went wide with realisation. I turned around and moved towards the screen. "Kensi, if you can hear me, make a noise." She made a grunting sound. "Ok. If you are tied up, make another noise." She made another grunting noise. I looked at everyone behind me to see there were still confused. I turned back to the screen and took a deep breath. "Kensi... Make another noise... If this is a trap." There was a gasp in the room as everyone realised what I was thinking. After a few seconds of tention, Kensi made another grunt.

I turned back and saw everyone looking at me with wide eyes. "Do you see? If Kensi was gagged before the earwig was turned on, then she had to be tied up, meaning she couldn't turn it on herself. He staged this whole thing for us. This is a trap. He wants us to go over there, and when we get there, he's going to kill us."

**Sorry this is a short chapter, but I wanted to end it on a bit of a cliff hanger. The next chapter is when the other teams are going to get involved. I need your oppinions though, I am going to have Gibbs' team, the RED team, the Hawaii 5-0 team and the Blacklist team (Including Reddington) come and help, but I am not sure whether to use the guys from Arrow as well. What do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know what you think. Your reviews mean a lot to me.**

**Emma **


	10. Chapter 10

Old enemys. New life

**A/N. I decided not to use the guys from Arrow as I was finding it really hard to write them in. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 10

GPOV

Deeks was right. It made perfect sense. Comescu knew we would try to get Kensi back as quickly as possible. "Eric, can youget thermal imaging of the area?" I asked. I needed to know how many people he had there.

"Give me 2 minutes." Eric replied, already taping away. After a minute he pulled the thermal imaging on the big screen. "The satalite was already in the right place, so it just took me a minute to access it." We all looked at the screen and what we saw stunned us into silence.

"All those oeange dots, their people right?" Deeks asked, not wanting it to be true.

"I'm afraid so. By the looks of it, Comescu has a small army there. There looks to be around 50 men there." Nell replied.

"He's going to kill us the second we step foot on the street!" Sam exclaimed as he paced behind Eric's chair.

"Gentlemen." Hetty said as she walked into the room. "What we need is to use this as an advantage. Use Comescu's arrogance against him."

"And how are we supposed to do that Hetty?" Deeks asked, leaning against the table. "He's expecting us" He'll kill you the second he sees us."

"He is expecting us." I said, realising what Hetty was hinting at.

"I just said that." Deeks said, looking confused and impatient.

"No. He is expecting _us!_ Just us!" I said, putting my hands on the table. Everyone else crowed round and looked at me. "He won't be expecting us to know his plan. And he won't be expecting us to have help." Hetty looked at me with a giant smirk.

"Well... Looks like you have some favours to call in." Hetty said before walking out of the room.

Steve McGarrett POV(Hawaii 5-0)

"WILL YOU SLOW DOWN!" Danny yelled from the passenger seat of his car.

"What?" I asked.

"Slow down! As in take your foot off the accelerator! Break! Don't drive as fast!" Danny replied, gripping his seat.

"I'm only going fifty!" I said, pointing at the speed-omiter.

"In a fourty zone Steven!" He said back, his voice rising a few octaves. "I like my life. I like my car. I would appreciate it is you didn't trun both into a pretzle round a tree!"

I looked at hhim in disbelief. "I have driven faster before."

"Not in my car you don't. Now, if you would care to slow down, I would like to see my daughter again!" He replied.

I slowed down for him then looked at him with my eye brows raised. "Better?"

"Much." He said as my phone started to ring.

"You need help Daniel." I said. I looked at the caller ID on my phone and smilled before answering. "Sam Hanna. Long time no see. This isn't an 'I'm about to die' phone call is it?" I said. I saw Danny roll his eyes in my peripheral vision.

"I'm not going anywhere until I get that steak you owe me." He replied. "Actually, do you remember when I bailed you out of jail in Japan when you were drunk?"

"Was this before or after the steak bet?" I asked, earning a look from Danny.

"Before."

"Then no. But go on."

"Well, I am cashing in on that favour. How quickly can you and your team get to LA?"

"2 hours. Why?" Concern laced my voice.

"I'll explain when you get here. We'll meet you at the boatshed." He replied before hanging up.

"Call Kono and Chin. Tell them to be at the airport in 30 minutes. I'll call the govener and ask for a plane." I said before doing a U-turn and speeding up.

"Steven! What did we just talk about?" Danny yelled. I put the sirens on and looked at him with a smug face. "And you say I need help." He muttered. I laughed. "WATCH THE ROAD!" He yelled, making me laugh harder.

Gibbs POV

"Come on McGeek! You know you want to!" Dinozzo said from his desk, where he was supposed to be working.

"Tony! I really don't think that McGee wants to go on a double date with you. Do you remember what happened last time?" Ziva said from her desk, where she was actually working.

"Oh come on! That wasn't my fault!" Tony whined.

"Tony! You basically told them you wanted to have a foursome and they kicked both of us in the balls!" McGee exclaimed, not looking up from his computer.

"Dinzzo!" I said, looking up from the pile of cold cases on my desk.

"Yeah boss." Tony relpied.

"Get on with your work and stop disturbing everyone."

"Sorry boss." He said, getting on with his work.

My phone rang and I answered, not bothering to lok at the caller ID. "Gibbs."

"Hey, it's Callen." G replied.

"What can I do for you Callen?"

"We need you and you team to come to LA. We need your help."

"We'll be there in 2 hours."

"Ok. Meet us at the boatshed and we'll explain everything there." He replied before hanging up.

"Grab your bags." I said as I stood up an grabbed my stuff.

"Where we going boss?" McGee asked.

"LA." I was met with confused faces. "Lets go! Be at the ariport in 30 minutes!" I said. I watched as they ran to the lift to get their cars.

Elizabeth Keen's POV(Blacklist)

I walked into the mansion with Dembe following until we reached Reddington in the study. I waited for Dembe to leave before I sat down.

"Agent Keen. What a pleasent surprise." He said as he looked at a pile of photographs.

"Where's Tom?" I asked.

"My people tracked him to New York before they lost him. Seems he is very good at evaiding survalence."

My phone started to ring so I stood up to take the call. "I want to know the second you find him." I said, moving to the back of the room. "Keen." I answered the phone.

"Lizzie? It's Deeks."

"Deeks. What can I do for you?"

"We found my partner. But we need help getting her out. Can you and your team get to LA in 2 hours? Then we're al even for when I saved your butt last time we met."

"I seem to remember that it was me that saved your butt, not the other was around." I said. I heard him sware as he remembered. "We'll be there. Do you know who took her?"

"Yeah. Razvan Comescu. His family used to be a russian crime family before we got involved. They had a grudge against my team mate and were trying to kill him." Comescu... Never heard on them.

"I'l call my team and let them know on the way to the airport." I replied before hanging up. I was about to leave when I got an idea. I turned to Reddington.

"Do you know of a russian crime family called the Comescu?" I asked, watching as his eyes lit up at the name.

Paris Summerskill POV(Red team)

"Dave, the toilet's backed up again. Can you check the pipes?" Clare asked as she came into the main room.

"No way! You know what this heat does to my skin!" Dave said as he looked up from his computer.

"Dave. It's cooler here then it is in Sudan and you were fine then!" Kai said as he messed around in the kitchen. I left the room when my phone rang and Callen's name appeared on the screen.

"Agent Callen. Calling to finally have those beers are you?" I said as I answered. I heard him chuckle.

"No actually. I need a favour." He replied and I could hear the seriousness in his voice. "Where are you and your team?"

"Mexico. Why? What's going on?"

"I'll explain later. Can you and your team get to the boatshed in 2 hours?"

"Trucks or no trucks?" I asked, reffering to our 'mobile home' as Dave calls them.

"No trucks."

"Ok. We'll be there." I hung up and walked back into the main room. "Pipes are gonna have to wait Dave. We're needed in LA. We'll take both cars."

**This is a sort of filler chapter while they round everyone up. I hope you liked it. **

**Please review and let me know what you think. **

**Emma**


	11. Chapter 11

Old enemys, new life

Chapter 11

DPOV

_3 hours later_

"Hey, what happened to Granger?" Sam asked as we got to the boatshed. "I haven't seen him since this morning."

"He had to go to Washington to brief Vance." G replied. "His plane is due to arrive back at LAX in 15 minutes."

5 minutes later, the Red team turned up. "Callen, Sam, Deeks. Good to see you again." Paris said as she walked in.

"I wisit was under better cercumstances." Callen replied as he shook all their hands. Just then, there were sounds of car doors slamming and sounds of an argument.

"I don't get what you're so worked up about." Steve McGarrett said as he walked into the boatshed with his team behind him.

"You threatened to strap the pilot to the wing of the plane if he didn't take off against the Govener's orders! You're already on his bad side!" Danny replied, throwing his hands in the air.

"So, how long have you two been married?" I asked with a smirk. Both just glared at me. They didn't get the chance to retalliate as Gibbs and his team walked in.

"Come on McGeek! I'm an excelent wing man! I have babes lining up at my door!" Tony said as they walked into the room. He saw Kono and put his arm around his shoulder. "Well hello sweet cheeks."

Before anyone could say anything, Gibbs slapped him round the head and he removed his arm. "We're here to work Dinozzo." He said.

"Sorry boss." Tony replied. Before he could move away from her, Chin stepped infront of him with his shot gun.

"Try anything with my cousin again and you'll have me to answer to." He said before moving away.

"So Callen." Gibbs said as Tony hid behind Ziva. "Care to explain what's going on?"

"It seems you are having some trouble with some associates of mine." Said a man in a suit and hat as he walked into the boatshed.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"Raymond Reddington." He replied, making us all pull our guns out and point them at him.

"Put the guns down." Lizzie Keen said as she walked in, followed by what I'm assuming is her team. "He's with us."

Everyone hesitantly put their guns away. "Well, now that everyone's here, let's start the introductions." I said.

"I'm special agent G Callen. This is my partner special agent Sam Hanna and our team mate special agent Marty Deeks." G said.

"Special agent Leroy Jethrow Gibbs, and his team special agents Tim McGee, Anthony Dinozzo and Ziva David." Sam said "These are special agent Pairs Summerskill and her team, special agents Dave Flynn, Kai Ashe and Claire Keats. All of us are part of NCIS."

We all looked at Steve next. "I'm Leiutentent Commander Steve McGarrett and my team, Detectives Danny Williams, Chin Ho-Kelly and Kono Kalakaua. We are 5-0 from Hawaii." He said.

"I am special agent Elizabeth Keen. My team, special agent Donald Ressler, our computer specialist Aram Mojtabai and CIA field agent Meera Malik with the FBI. As you know, Reddinton is with us and that is his bodyguard Dembe." Lizzie said.

"Well, now that we are all aquainted, lets get on with it." Hetty said as she suddenly appeared behind us, making every agent in the room point their guns at her in surprise.

"This is Hetty lange, our operations manager. Or as I like to call her, the Ninja." I said as we all put our guns away.

"I resent that Mr Deeks." She replied. "Now, Mr Mojtabai, I understand you are good with computers."

"You could say that." Aram replied.

"If it is alright, I would like you to be in our operations centre with my technical team to help with the survalence and possibly hacking into the necessary systems." Hetty said, making G, Sam and I share a look.

"Hetty," G started. "What about Granger? His plane lands in 5 minutes and he won't be happy that you let someone into Ops."

"This is my team, my operations centre and my agent on the line. I do not care what the assistant director has to say about it. Besides, I had Mr Beal convince the pilot to take a diversion. In ooh... About 20 minutes, the assistant director will find himself landing in Brazil." Hetty said. "Mr Mojtabai, Miss Jones is outside in the red mini to take you to our operations centre." Aram nodded before walking out.

"So, would you like to explain why we are all here?" Danny asked. G, Sam and I walked to the screen to start the briefing.

xxx

"Any questions?" G asked as we finished briefing. They all had shocked looks on their face.

"Yeah. I thought you killed the last Comescu in Hawaii." Danny said, reffering to when Sam and G went to Hawaii because Dracule Comescu had killed some people with a small pox virus.

"So did we. Turns out there were more of them than we thought." Sam replied.

"The Comescu's are everywhere. Many of them live under alias' and the one's who are open about who they are live all over the world." Reddington said. "When I last ran into them, their nubers were in the 50's."

"So they basically breed like rabbits." I said, earning a few looks.

"Have you dealt with Razvan Comescu before?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes. And he is actually on the Blacklist." He replied.

"Whats the Blacklist?" Tony asked.

"It's a list of criminals that he wants to get rid of and that we want to lock up. He helps us catch them in exchange for not putting him in jail." Ressler said with a glare in Reddington's direction.

"So, how are we going to get into the warehouse without getting killed?" Kono asked.

"I have an idea." Steve replied.

"Please tell me it isn't going to involve you army commando and get me shot at again." Danny said with a groan.

"NAVY!" Steve and Sam yelled together.

"Really? The fact that I said army is the only thing you heard?" Danny said. throwing his hands in the air.

"And I can't promise that you won't get shot at." Steve said. "Anyway, Reddington knows him, he can go in and then we get past those outside while they are distracted with Reddington inside."

"Well Gentlemen," Hetty said from behind me, making everyone pull their guns out again. "Looks like you have a plan."

"You have got to stop doing that." I mumbled as I put my gun away. I knew that we were one step closer to getting Kensi back. And I couldn't wait to get my hands on Comescu.

**Here you go guys. Hope you liked it. **

**Sorry it took me so long to update. It took me a while to figure out how wanted this chapter to go. Next chapter they will be putting their plan into action. How does it go? What do you guys think will happen?**

**Please review. They mean a lot to me. **

**Emma **


End file.
